paoli1fandomcom-20200214-history
Trek Cart
906433471_7MRZd-M.jpg|Wolf Patrol 99th Birthday 566881080_m79M2-M.jpg|Lion Patrol 98th Birthday unloaded.jpg|Unloaded Trek Cart 2012-06-15_20-02-54_170.jpg|2012 Eagle Patrol's uncovered Trek Cart with an unusually dirty canteen bag. 2012-06-15_20-03-54_946.jpg|2012 Fox Patrol and their covered Trek Cart The trek carts are used for the Full Field event of the Birthday competition. The carts and their contents used to be used for actual troop events and camp outs but they have become merely ceremonial in recent years. With the rebirth of Fox Patrol and the damage sustained by several of the carts, the old trek carts were retired and donated to Camp Horseshoe and replaced with the newer models seen to the right. Cart Contents and Descriptions 1 Cart Frame - The Cart is pulled by a tongue and four ropes anchored to the corners of the frame. Thus the cart is meant to be pulled by approximately six people (two on either side of the tongue and one on each rope) although it can easily be done with only five (the two rear positions being operated by one scout as the brakes rather than as an extra puller). Extra scouts may also physically push from the rear while the cart is moving at slow speeds. Patrol carts are marked with the patrol's initial on the tongue. 1 Cart Body/Table - When right-side up the cart body holds the bulk of the patrol's equipment. When upside down it serves as table. Each cart bears the patrol colors on the table's back end (when loaded in the cart). 1 Tarp Cover - A tan cover used which is clipped onto the cart at each corner to cover the other contents. During Full Field it is folded and laid on the ground and patrol tools are placed on top of it. Patrol Tools - A hand saw, entrenching tool, and several hammers (all marked with patrol colors) make up the assorted tools. Only the hammers are actually used in Full Field. These tools are stored within the xxx. Wangin - A large chest, typically centered in the trek cart, which carries all the miscellaneous and small equipment such as silverware, plates, tools, and often rope. It is placed next to the table during Full Field. 1 Cord of Perimeter Rope - A long length of white rope used to tie off the perimeter and mark the patrol's area on the field. 2 Perimeter Stakes - Two large metal stakes are driven into the ground to form half of the patrol's perimeter. The perimeter then extends to the table. The rest of the perimeter is left open (although the neighboring patrol's perimeter forms the other side with the exception of Fox on the far end). 4 Table Legs - Rectangular wooden legs which are inserted into the cart body to convert it into a table. The legs are marked with patrol colors. The colors are supposed visible, thus the end touching the ground. 1 Canteen Bag and 8 Canteens - The olive drag canteens are stored in the bag while transporting but neatly laid out on top of it during Full Field. The white/tan bag bears the colors of its patrol. 8 Place Settings - Includes fork, knife, spoon, plate, and table for eight patrol members (regardless of the patrol's actually size). 1 Red table Cloth - Placed neatly over the table for set up and then neatly folded for take-down. 1 Dutch Oven - Arguably the heaviest piece of equipment, the DO is placed as part of the kitchen by the table. 4 Tents - 8 Packs - Small olive drab green packs to simulate camping gear. Two are placed per tent. 1 First Aid Kit - Hung on the first tent (the Patrol Leader's Tent). Category:Birthday Category:Troop Gear